Shatter My Despair With Your Hope
by Dakk Tribal
Summary: Serah finds herself in despair, and only by deciding what to do will she find the answer she seeks.  First FFXIII one-shot ever, and my fifth ScreamWorks tribute, inspired by the song 'Shatter Me With Hope' by HIM.  Please Read and Review!


Bodhum, a city straddling the ocean on Cocoon, a civilization hovering above hell, and the place where this little tale takes place.

The city was the gem of Cocoon, a tourist trap in a calm world. Of course, given its resort-like environment, it's also a great vacation spot. But the real kicker was what was called 'the Wishing Night' a.k.a. the fireworks festival. At a certain night every year, a large dome would be placed near the beach, and when night fell, the fireworks started in a spectacular display of beauty and elegance. This would continue for the remainder of the night, until the sunrise the following morning.

A certain story somehow got started at this event. They said that the fireworks could grant wishes, once a year. That was what many people believe, some do some don't, but a great majority of them do.

The festival however was already over, at sunrise that morning. So the place was quiet…for now.

The festival always brought a huge crowd (even in the days after the event), so the small cafes along the beach always got a boost in business while the fireworks display was upon them. A small café, called the Stray Cat Café, was arguably the most popular. Tended by a lovely young woman named Lebreau, it was a frequent stop of the members of NORA, a monster hunting group who maintained order in Bodhum as much as the PSICOM, Cocoon's paramilitary force.

Of course, the place got pretty rowdy as well. Although Lebreau treated the whole bartending thing as fun and with very little discipline towards her patrons, she wouldn't let things get too out of control. Most of the time however, it was because of Yuj and Gadot with their drinking contests, which normally resulted in no winner and both of them thrown onto the beach for 'disrupting the peace'.

Marqui would never show up unless Lebreau asked him to, mainly because she needed his help half the time controlling Gadot and Yuj. Still, even if she gave him that cute smile that won guys over like an after hour drink, he'd complain, saying he'd want to do something else.

Of course, that was when Snow normally showed up to teach him how to 'respect the second in command.'

Snow Villiers was the man in charge of NORA as its leader, and he was usually carefree and would give Marqui a pat on the back…then order him to do dishes while Lebreau laughed behind the counter.

On this nice bright morning though, Snow had other things to be concerned about, but he wasn't worried. Not with the smile he had on his face as he walked into the café.

Lebreau was still serving the few patrons she had at her counter when Snow walked in. She whistled out to him and said, "If you're looking for her, she went to the rest area."

Snow gave her a thumbs-up, "Thanks Lebreau." And he did a jog to the 'rest area'.

The 'rest area' was a name to what was normally called the picnic spot on the beach near the café. It was a highly popular spot for dates. Which was what Snow was looking forward to. You see, he had a date. A VERY important date, with his fiancé, Serah.

And the bride-to-be was sitting under a large red and green umbrella and sitting on a light pink towel she had brought with her. A cute girl to those who knew her, but that cuteness hides the fact that Serah Farron was a straight-A student at Eden University, one of if not THE best student attending there. She was also something else, something she would dare not speak to anyone else, not even her sister Lightning.

At least not yet.

But right now, she was trying not to think about that. She was waiting for Snow. In the last few days, their relationship went from being friendly to flirty to dating to a full blown relationship that seemed to climax with Snow proposing to her the previous night. All of it happened so fast Serah had little time to consider the consequence of her actions.

As Snow came up to her, it took her a few split seconds to realize that he was behind her. So much that she jumped a bit when he touched her shoulder with his hand, "You alright?"

Serah looked at him and smiled, "Sorry…I was just—"

"Staring off into space? Thinking of Lightning? Thinking about me?" The last one was more of a joke by the way he smiled at her. Snow then sat down beside her.

"As a matter fact, I was," Serah replied. She was looking out at the ocean merely feet away, her gaze shifting to the low tide that was touching her bare feet. The cold water touching her sent a slight shiver up her spine each time she felt it. "I'm just…thinking of how I am going to tell my sister. I told myself that I would tell her today, no matter what."

"You've got that determination in your voice. You're really going to go through with it, Serah?" Snow asked, taking his grey overcoat off and setting it next to him.

Serah nodded, "if I don't tell her now she'll eventually find out, and then it will be even worse to handle." She put her right hand over her upper left arm, over a band covering what she was hiding: the mark of a L'Cie.

Snow put his hand on her shoulder, "we also have to tell her about us, and I for one cannot wait to see what she thinks about it." 'Not that it matters, I'll still marry Serah, even if Lightning refuses.'

Serah put her left hand on his, looking at the water, "She's going to be upset Snow, maybe even angry."

Snow laughed, "That's not entirely out of the equation, but I know we can handle it."

That was something Serah could always count on about Snow, his seemingly undying optimism, even if it was the most depressing situation.

Snow decided to change the topic for the moment, "You know, I wasn't able to sleep much last night."

Serah looked at him, "Why is that?"

"I had too much excitement in me to sleep," he explained. Truth be told, Snow dreamt about what sort of future he and Serah would have together. 'Get married, find a place to live…and have a nice big family…such a nice thought.' His gaze met Serah's and he smiled, "I had a great dream last night. About us."

Serah looked away, "What kind of dream?"

"Oh you know, our future and what it may hold."

'I may not have a future, Snow,' that was what Serah wanted to say, but she kept it to herself for both their sakes. She felt this way because of the fact that she was a Pulse L'Cie, an enemy of Cocoon, and a monster to those who would see her killed. All she did was be in the wrong place at the wrong time and then it happened, branded by a Fal'Cie and thus made into a L'Cie.

'I have two fates that I will receive for my misdeed. Either I will turn into a monster, a Cie'th, or be turned into crystal and gain eternal life,' Serah shook her head to get those thoughts out of her head. She really didn't want to suffer either fate that she was destined to have, but she had no choice. She either completed her Focus, a task she had been given by the Fal'Cie, or ignore it and die a monster.

"Serah?"

The girl snapped out of it when she heard Snow call her name, "Sorry."

Snow put the hand that was on her shoulder to her neck, his fingers touching the pendant he gave her to signify their engagement, "Remember this Serah, all you need is me, and we'll get through this together."

She again looked away from him, her depressive state starting to show on her face, "I'm not too sure anymore Snow…"

He remained undeterred, "I know this to be true Serah, and you must not give up."

"I'm not saying I'm giving up, I'm just…not sure if fighting my fate will bring me happiness or just despair," she said, her voice going a bit lower for her own heart began to sink.

"Then I'll shatter your despair and replace it with hope!"

Serah quickly looked at him.

"I made you a promise, and I WILL fulfill it, I swear it!" He had an intensity in his voice that made Serah feel a little better, and she stood up, but she didn't change the expression on her face.

"What about Lightning?"

now stood as well, "We'll talk to her, and if she refuses to do anything, I'll step in to convince her if I have to."

And Serah nodded to her fiancé, "And if she doesn't listen?"

Snow looked away this time, "I'll think of a way."

"Then…let's go see her," Serah said, slight hesitation in her voice. Snow nodded and slowly started to walk back to Lebreau's.

As he walked away, Serah looked back at the ocean again, wondering if what she was seeing would be the last she'd ever see it again.


End file.
